The Captain and the agent's night together
by wickedoracle93
Summary: This is a fun story about what happened with Sara and Ava between episode 3.12 and 3.13.


**Thank you for reading my story. I have fun doing this. Please leave reviews with some constructive feedback. I always like to get better. Enjoy.**

"So you got a room on this ship or…"

"Let's go find out."

I followed Sara down the hall into the Captain's office instead of her bedroom.

"Why are we…" This time she initiated the kiss. She grabbed me and placed me on the map table. Sara might be shorter and smaller than me, but she was strong as hell.

She looked up at me with that sexy, cocky, confident smile. "So, Agent Sharpe, your call...should we fuck here or should we move into the bedroom?"

I smiled and snaked my legs around her waist so I was able to pull her closer to me. "Well, Captain Lance, let's see how sturdy this table is." We didn't break eye contact as she pulled my jacket to my wrists. I could break away if I wanted, but why would I want to do that. Sara undid my pants and with one swift motion, my pants went flying across the room. I was left sitting in my underwear on the cold marble surface of the table. She reached back to free my hair from the bun that I always wore for work. As my hair cascaded down my shoulders, Sara's arrogant expression vanished for a second. I could see her features soften as if she was in awe of what she was seeing at the moment. Which was completely flattering, since she constantly took my breath every time I looked at her or thought about her.

To continue the momentum, I tilted forward to meet her lips as my arms were still behind me. She broke the kiss but proceeded to kiss and nip my jaw until she reached my ear.

"Are you ready?" I was not totally sure what was about to happen but I was positive it would be fun.

"Absolutely." We both smiled at each other as she pushed aside my underwear so she could insert two fingers deep inside of me. I gasped and I began to match her rhythm with my hips. The fervency of this moment was beautiful and ferocious, lovely and explosive. The feelings we had for each other were igniting in the room around us. We quicken our pace until I couldn't take it anymore. I threw my head back, "Sara! Sara!"

"Well, the table held up, or should we try one more time to really break it?" She placed her hands on both sides of my hips on the table and leaned as close as she could without touching me.

I looked back into Sara's eyes. She was so beautiful. I couldn't believe we were here in her office and fucking on the map table. At first, this arrogant, brash woman made me so angry because she doesn't play by the rules and didn't always think things through. She was such a wild card, but I saw how smart and loyal she was to her team. She had saved me and her crew more than a few times.

Underneath that pompous and cocksure facade, the former assassin was sweet, goofy and sometimes unsure of herself. That is why I was drawn to her. Her file wasn't who she really was.

Most of the time, I knew her to be the epitome of calm, cool and collected, but right now she seems to be losing a little bit of that calm demeanor. I could see the anticipation, lust, and longing on her face. She stared back at me as she bit her lip. "Come on, Agent Sharpe. Let's find that bedroom."

She reached down to straighten my underwear and she pulled my jacket back on my shoulders. Then, she grabbed my pants that she had thrown across the room and held them out, taunting me. "You can get these back if you follow me."

On the other hand, I always followed the rules and I knew it was against regulations to run down the corridors of an official time ship in my underwear. "Uh...Sara, I can't. Please give me back my pants."

She smiled her adorable crooked smile and cocked one eyebrow, "You'll be okay. Everyone is sleep and my room is next door." She walked out the door.

I had no choice. I followed her. She was leaning against her bedroom door. She slowly raked her eyes up and down my body. "Let's go, Sexy."

As we walked into the room, she took off her shirt and pants. That allowed me to take off my jacket and shirt. She put her hair in a ponytail as we stood in our underwear staring at each other. I took a moment to look at her room. The Captain's office seemed very Rip: English and stuffy. I don't believe that she changed a thing when she took over, but her bedroom would show a glimpse of her style, of what made her feel safe. The room was small and covered in sky blue. It felt warm and comfortable and she seemed at peace there. I guess when you live and die like Sara has, you need to find a place that is home no matter where it might be.

That is when I focused back on the amazing, half-naked woman in front of me. "Hey, I lost you for a second." She purred, as she lightly caressed my arm with a smile. Weirdly, she seems uncertain of the situation for a moment. I think she might be nervous. I love the fact that Captain Sara Lance was anxious about how I was feeling about her.

"You're cute." I smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

She moved her head back so I couldn't make contact with her lips. She narrowed her eyes, "I am so not cute." She grabbed both sides of my hips and ground her hips against mine. I reached behind her head, and I pulled down on her hair. I wanted to ensure that she was looking me in the eye. I got close enough to her face so I could brush her lips with mine, but stopped before we kissed,"Ok, what do you have in mind, Captain?" If she wanted to go there, I could go there.

"Look in that second drawer." She nodded to the dresser on the left side of the room.

I opened the drawer and found a black leather harness holding quite a large anatomically-correct rubber penis. "Am I pitching or catching?" Of course, I had to use softball terminology.

"Ladies choice." I decided that being in control of someone like Sara would be more than a little fun. I took off my bra and underwear and put on the harness.

We locked eyes. The sexual tension was so thick and palpable that it took every ounce of my strength not to jump on top of her right now. Even though we had just had sex, this time felt new and dangerous.

"Take the rest of your clothes off and get on the bed." My need for her was so intense that I could only hiss that sentence out through clenched teeth. Still fully staring into my eyes, Sara quickly complied with my demands.

As I crawled on the bed, I felt a little ridiculous with this extra appendage dragging on the bed as I moved. Then I realized that Sara had wrapped her legs around my waist. As she pulled my hips closer, she reached down to guide the dildo inside her. She threw her head back. I took that as an invitation to lick and bite her collarbone. She shuddered and clawed at my back. I thrust deeper and faster as she moaned and moved underneath me.

"Sara, look at me." She opened her eyes. The piercing blue eyes that somehow perfectly matched her sheets, cut through me. I had heard the cliches about fireworks and the world falling away from you. Until this very moment, I did not believe any of it, but here I was feeling all of that. Every touch, sound, and taste felt like the first time. I truly felt like only Sara and I existed.

"Fuck, Ava." Her whole body shook and stiffened, which pushed me over the edge again. I wrapped one arm around her, so we could ride out our orgasms engulfed in each other's bodies and scents. When we were finished, we smiled and kissed one more time. I pulled out of her and threw the harness on the floor. As I laid next to her, she turned on her side to look at me. She caressed my face with a hand that had maimed, bludgeoned, and killed, but now she was slowly sliding her thumb across my cheek.

"That was amazing."

She laughed and pulled me closer, "It was." She snuggled her face into my neck and settled there.

When I awoke, I stretched out my hand to find Sara's side of the bed was empty. I rolled over to see her sitting across the room. She was reading a book by Emma Goldman, naked with her hair in a ponytail. That seemed about right. I laughed. "Nothing is sexier than a naked anarchist."

"Well, you should always be ready for the revolution. No matter what." She said as she walked towards the bed. She got on top of me and leaned down to kiss me. "Good Morning, Beautiful."

I wrapped my arms around her and I flipped us, so I was now on top. "Good Morning."

We laid there like that for a while, kissing, touching, grinding against each other. Basically making-out like we were in high school; only much more naked and no parents to worry about.

As much as I liked this, I really wanted to make Sara come again. I wanted to hear her scream my name.

I moved down her body. I stopped to kiss and lick her nipples. She moaned and bucked against me. I enjoyed playing with her; making her react to every kiss, every touch. I kissed her stomach. I moved down to the top of her hairline. I moved a finger down each lip, then moved them back up the middle. Now, she was really moving her hips hard. I started to kiss the inside of the right thigh, starting at the knee as I worked my way to the hip and then to the left thigh working my way to her hip again.

"Ava." It sounded like a deep growl. I looked up to see Sara looking at me with so much intensity. "Stop teasing and fuck me."

I had no witty retort to that. I put my hands on each thigh so I could open her more to me. I lowered my face to taste her. I started by licking her center. A moan escaped from her mouth, it almost sounded like a pleading whimper. I wanted that to continue, so began to suck her clit. More moaning and bucking of her hips. I sucked harder, then I slid my middle finger inside her. That was it. She grabbed a handful of my hair and thrust against me two or three more times. Her body twitched and shuddered, then she fell limp on the bed. I wiped my mouth and laid next to her. She smiled a lazy smile and kissed me hard. We were facing each other with her head tucked against my chest again. She seems to like that position; I can't say I minded it myself. We laid there for awhile as I listened to her breathing slow to a normal pace.

I didn't want to move, but the morning was quickly slipping away from us. I knew we had to get the day started and I was hungry. "So, how do you get breakfast around here?" She looked at me with that cocky smile on her face again. "No, Sara. I would like actual food." She laughed.

"Gideon makes great french toast."


End file.
